Payback
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: Ok,this is really stupid, but whatever, it wuz 2 in the mornin. Oh well, R & R.


****

PAYBACK

"Grr, what's taking those people so long?" Seifer complained to Raijin and Fujin.

"Relax man, it's a washroom break, ya'know how long that takes." Raijin told him.

"Well, when I agreed to go out for a day with puberty boy and friends, I didn't think we would hafta wait two hour for them!!!"

"SLOW, VERY." Fujin nodded 

"Don't make me go in there!!! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Seifer yelled

"Ha! Like you would try to come into the girls washroom!" Selphie shouted back

"He's got Fujin remember." Rinoa told the small girl while fixing her make up.

"She wouldn't hurt us fellow girls." Quistis replied, "Seifer, you're suppose to relax today, chill out."

"Yea, even workaholic Quistis is taking a break." Selphie giggled

"I'm not a workaholic." Quistis pouted

"What have I done." Seifer sighed as he tried to block out the little quarrel the girls were having.

"That's much better." Irvine stretched as he walked out of the washroom

"BOUT TIME." 

"Did you wash your hands cowboy?" Seifer sneered

"Of course, a clean cowboy is a ladies' cowboy." Irvine chuckled, "Woah, and a hot lady is just passing by, 'cuse me while I use my charming charms." Irvine whistled and walked off.

"Charming charms? Wow, must be powerful, ya'know?" Raijin looked on with envy

"IDIOT." Fujin replied as she kicked Raijin

"Ow! Would ya stop kicking me Fu?" Raijin howled in pain

"Quiet you two, say, that chick is pretty hot, and I'm not going to let cowboy get her." Seifer stepped in between Irvine and the pretty brunette.

"Hey Seifer, what'cha think you're doing, I wuz bout to score with this babe." Irvine whispered to Seifer

"Ha! Do you think you can compete with me? Get outta my way and let the master show how it's done."

"You two are soooooo cute! Fighting over a gal is so romantic!" the brunette giggled

"Really, well you'll find this really romantic." Seifer answered as he started to push Irvine around

"Watch it Seifer, it's kinda slippery around here." Irvine tried to push Seifer back

"The better to beat the crap out of you my dear." Then Seifer "accidentally" pushed Irvine down a flight on stairs

"Omigosh! I think he's hurt!" the brunette cried out

"Uh, don't worry babe, I paid him to do it, he's acting." Seifer tried to cover up

"( Groan ) Help me Seifer, I think I'm dying." Irvine groaned

"Look, what a great actor he is, now let's forget about him and head on back to my place, ok?" Seifer asked

"Jackass." Irvine grunted 

"You horrible man!" the brunette whacked Seifer with her purse and went to call for help

"Babe! Aww, com'on babe, it's all good! He's been worse! Babe!" Seifer walked down to Irvine's body, "Look what your clumsiness did! It cost me a hot date!"

"That's good to know." Irvine managed to smile

"Why I oughtta-" Seifer was cut of 

"Irvy!" Selphie cried 

"Seifer, what the hell did you do?" Squall asked

"Nuthin! This fool tripped on a banana peel and fell down the stairs."

"He's lying!" Irvine called out

"Shut your mouth!" Seifer hissed

"I think we should take Irvine to the hospital." Zell suggested 

"Yes, Rinoa, go call the operator and have an ambulance come pick Irvine up. Everyone back up and give him some air." Quistis ordered 

"Right." Rinoa replied and went to the nearest telephone 

"Seifer, I'll deal with you later." Squall told him

"Yea, yea, I bet he's faking it." Seifer muttered

Later, as the doctors went to inspect Irvine…

"You better hope he's alright." Rinoa informed Seifer

"Of course he'll be alright, look, I admit he's not superman or anything but he can handled a few scratches." 

"Along with a few broken bones, cuts, bruises, scars." 

"Ok, ok, I get the idea, but it doesn't hurt to test you body sometimes. It's good for your health, living life to the fullest, living on the edge, facing danger everywhere."

"Dying in your mid-thirties." Rinoa replied wearily 

"You just keep killing the moment, don't you?" Seifer sighed

"Alright, the doctor finished checking Irvine." Squall walked between the two

"What'd he say?" Rinoa asked

"Well, he said that he only broke an ankle and no other real serious damages."

"See, I told you it's all good." Seifer said relieved. The other two gave him a look.

"Guys, the doctor told me that someone will have to take care of Irvine until he's fully healed." Quistis joined them

"Seifer should do it, since he pushed him down." Rinoa suggested 

"WHAT!!! I'm not doing it! Don't think I'm going to waste my time with the cowboy and serving him!" Seifer yelled to his defense

"But what if Seifer somehow manage to hurt Irvine even more?" Quistis asked

"Yeah! You never know, I might "accidentally" push him down the stairs again!" Seifer told Squall

"I'll see to it that it won't happen, this'll make up for what you did Seifer." Squall eyed Seifer cautiously 

"What! Now I'm the bad guy? Please it's ONLY a broken ankle." Seifer begged, "You're not actually gonna make me do it, are ya? Rinoa?" Seifer giving her his best puppy dog eyes

"Well, yes, you have to, it's your consequence." She answered 

"Damn, cowboy, just wait till I get my hands on him." Seifer growled

"Such a nice day eh, Seifer?" Irvine sighed happily

"Yea, whatever." Seifer mumbled

"You're starting to sound like Squall."

"Well, maybe you'd like me to leave you alone for a while, maybe until you get better, you can call me then."

"What? And not have your company with me? Besides I need you to get me a drink."

"Get it yourself." Seifer snapped

"But it hurts to walk." Irvine whined

"You're pushing it." Seifer answered 

"I know."

Later…

"And he just keeps calling me! It's so damn annoying!" Seifer complained to his posse afterwards.

"PITY."

"Yea, ya'know, we hardly see you around anymore." Raijin replied

"It's always, 'Seifer, get this, Seifer, get that, Seifer, you smell, go take a bath.' Grr, I swear I'm gonna tear his smart mouth right off his face." Seifer snarled 

Fujin looked up, "IRVINE."

"Hey Fujin, what's up? Do you guys mind if I get Seifer away for a moment to do my laundry?" Irvine asked sweetly

"Sure, we don't mind, clean clothes is important, you can leave Seifer." Raijin answered

"B-but, Raijin! I don't wanna do his laundry!" Seifer hissed

"Oh, I thought you liked helping Irvine." Raijin thought

"You idiot! Fujin, kick him!" Seifer yelled. Fujin did as she was told

"Ow! You'd think you'd get tired of doing that, ya'know?"

"Now, now, calm down, I just need Seifer for a sec." Irvine said

"Argh! This is the last time I'm doing ANYTHING for you, damn cowboy." Seifer muttered as he walked away with Irvine

"Squall! I got a bone to pick with you! I cannot, repeat, cannot continue "helping" Irvine, I swear, he should be better now, he's faking it, it's been weeks! Help me out here man!" Seifer cried

"He should be better in the next few days, then you can stop."

"He makes me read bedtime stories to him!" Seifer wailed

"Really? Haha! That's gotta be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Zell laughed

"Shut up Chicken-Wuss."

"It's not that bad is it?" Squall asked

"Yes! I can't take it anymore!"

"Man, that Irvine sure knows how to make a guy suffer." Zell laughed even more

"Okay, one more day, then you can stop." Squall replied

"Thank you!" Seifer yelled, then he got up and straightened up his clothes, "This meeting never happened." He answered coolly and walked off.

"Hey, Squall, can I tell?" Zell asked

"Zell…" Squall warned

"Ok, I won't tell."

"Gee, Seifer, it sure is nice of you to bring me out, I haven't been out for weeks!" Irvine told him

"Yea, I needed some fresh air from all that working."

"Hey what a chick!" Irvine whistled at a passing redhead 

"Heh, yea, do you think she's my type?" Seifer asked walking towards her

"No way, she's mine." And again the boys fought to get see who gets the girl. Suddenly, Seifer slipped on a banana peel and feel down an escalator.

"SEIFER." Fujin ran over to the body

"Irvine! What did you do?" Selphie asked horridly

"B-but babe, he slipped on a banana peel." Irvine explained

"Oldest excuse in the book." She sneered, "Aw, poor Seifer."

"Yea, and after all you did to him, ordering him around like that." Zell remarked

"You hurt Seifer man." Raijin stated

"I'll deal with you later." Squall told Irvine

"Someone call an ambulance." Quistis called out

"I'll do it." Selphie began dialing her cell phone

"People, give him some air." Rinoa instructed. Irvine sighed, poor, poor Irvine.

THE END 


End file.
